


A White-Veil Occasion

by theriveroflight



Series: ML/Shadowhunter AU [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, Alternate Universe - Shadowhunter Chronicles Fusion, Arranged Marriage, Bad Parenting, Coming Out, Multi, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21954814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theriveroflight/pseuds/theriveroflight
Summary: It's the wedding! Alas...not the wedding you expected.Or: arranged marriages 101 when both parties are gay for other people.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine, Luka Couffaine & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Series: ML/Shadowhunter AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580608
Comments: 7
Kudos: 98





	A White-Veil Occasion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Embersofthefrosts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embersofthefrosts/gifts).



> Same [ Shadowhunter AU ](https://www.quotev.com/thelastrealone/journal/6529999/Shadowhunters-Primer) as “you didn't come and speak to me.” That fic provides some context, but it's not necessary to read that for this to make sense. Link is to a primer on the AU mechanics. Title comes from Taylor Swift's “Speak Now,” which is a song about crashing weddings. Successfully. Lyrics are interpolated from the same place.
> 
> For J, merry Christmas. Hope this makes your day better!

_ Don’t say yes, run away now _

_ I’ll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor _

_ Don’t wait or say a single vow _

_ You need to hear me out _

_ And they said “speak now”... _

* * *

Gabriel Agreste is a fucking asshole.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng has known this for a long time, being the  _ parabatai  _ of Adrien Agreste, but she never really saw the extent of that until she watched her girlfriend and  _ parabatai  _ get married.

Actually, correction: Gabriel Agreste and Tomoe Tsurugi are both fucking assholes.

At least Tomoe insists on a small wedding where Gabriel wanted a bigger one.

Kagami told her that Tomoe had said it was more traditional to have a small wedding, and Gabriel wanted to make their marriage a spectacle.

It feels like a betrayal every time she hears about the wedding. Marinette knows there’s nothing she can do about it, and she’s willing to let it happen.

The marriage is arranged. Kagami’s a lesbian, and Adrien has a Downworlder boyfriend.

Gay people aren’t frowned upon anymore by the majority, but just like in the mundane world, there are a select few homophobes.

In something that seems to be almost completely unrelated, Marinette’s parents have practically taken over for Adrien and Kagami’s. 

“The wedding will be small. Myself, Adrien, someone ordained that the parents will get, the parents, you, Chiyoko, Luka if Adrien can get away with it…”

“I know it’s easier to get me in because I’m Adrien’s  _ parabatai,  _ but I’m glad to be there for you, too. Like, I don’t like that you’re getting married, but…”

“All the important people know it’s a sham. You. Hopefully Luka. My friends. Adrien. That’s what matters, not Mother and Gabriel. Not the runes on my skin.” She kissed Kagami.

“I love you.”

* * *

“My father is a dick,” Adrien grumbled to Luka.

“We’ve covered this already. You don’t need to keep saying it.”

"I'm getting married.”

“Wait, is this a proposal? Don’t you think it’s a bit soon for that in our relationship?” Luka smiled at him, and he was a goner again.

“Unfortunately, no. It has to do with the aforementioned awful parent. He wants me to marry Kagami. I can’t tell him no. I can’t lose him. I don’t want to lose him.”

“If he’s making you unhappy, then he’s not worth it.” Luka placed a hand on his shoulder. “Marinette’s parents will always be there for you. She will be, and I will be as well. Always, Adrien.”

“You know I love you. But I have to do this. I can’t just...abandon him.”

“You aren’t abandoning him, you’re doing what’s best for you.”

“I...was going to invite you, Luka. But I realize now it might be a bit callous to do so. Do you...want to go?”

“Do you know it’s happening for certain?”

“It’s happening, whether I like it or not. I don’t want it to happen, but it will happen.”

Luka sighed. “I know, dear. And I love you, no matter how much of a doormat you are towards your father.”

“I appreciate that.”

“I’ll go. To support you. I know it’s hard for you.”

“Given the choice, I would marry you. I would  _ totally  _ marry you. But I can’t. And it’s not because I’m ashamed of you. It’s just…”

“You’re afraid that your father will be ashamed of you, and you’re afraid of being looked down upon by him. I get it. I didn’t have much of a father myself.”

Luka doesn’t talk about his past much, so Adrien waited for him to elaborate.

The silence ruled over the room.

“Fuck him, Adrien. Fuck your goddamn bastard of a father that wants you to live the perfect heterosexual life, because that’s not going to happen to you. Not with the arrangement. I already know, you know. I had to find out from  _ Marinette. _ ”

“I couldn’t find the words. How can I say? I feel like I’m betraying you every time I think about it, mon coeur.”

“My heart?  _ My heart?” _

“Luka--”

“I’ll see you there.”

“If I don’t, he’ll make me stay in Idris. I’d never see you again. I wouldn’t get to see Mari that much. I would pretty much disappear.”

Luka paused. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

* * *

Marinette sat in one of the chairs, watching Adrien and Kagami, decked out in gold. It was a slight spin on the traditional Shadowhunter wedding, because Adrien was decked out in golden gear, but Kagami was in a traditional Japanese wedding dress (sans the golden color). They both looked beautiful, but neither of them were into it.

“Hey, uh, you look familiar. Do I know you?” a girl sitting next to her asked.

“I’m Marinette, I studied abroad at the Kyoto Institute.”

“Oooohhhhh. I’m Chiyoko.”

“Ah, Kagami said you’d be here.”

“You’re...Kagami’s girlfriend, right?”

“The  _ official  _ reason I’m here is that I’m Adrien’s  _ parabatai,  _ buuut I’m really fucking bi for Kagami, so that’s most of the reason. Being Adrien’s BFF is just the second part.”

“Well, since I’m Kagami’s friend, this is the obligatory threatening speech that if you hurt her, Adrien will never find the body.”

Marinette chuckled. “I said the exact same thing to Luka when he started dating Adrien.”

“Is that the vampire?”

“Yeah. Adrien had to fight to get him here. They had a fight about this wedding’s very existence, but they managed to figure it out.”

“Shh,” Luka said. “They’re starting.”

The priest began. “We are here to celebrate the union of Adrien Agreste and Kagami Tsurugi. Any objections?”

“Me,” Kagami said.

“Me,” Adrien said, at the same time as Kagami.

Marinette and Luka stood up. Marinette looked at Luka, bewildered. He just whispered, “Go with the flow.”

“Adrien,” Gabriel said, glaring. Adrien trembled, but shook his head.

“Kagami, what is going on?” Tomoe asked in her usual staccato tone.

“Mother. I’m a lesbian.” Kagami seemed to relax, as the secret was out.

“That’s my girlfriend!” Marinette whispered to Luka.

Adrien took a deep breath and just walked off the platform, running away.

“Come back, Adrien!” Gabriel yelled. Marinette sprinted, leaping in front before Gabriel could chase him. Thank Raziel she wasn’t wearing heels.

“You’ll have to get through me first,” Marinette growled, blocking both of the parents. Mother of the bride, and father of the groom.

And she knew it was impolite at best and ableist at worst to attack a blind person, but that blind person was still a world-renowned fighter, and that cane could do a lot of damage. She shot a glance towards Kagami.  _ Go. _ Kagami left, on a similar path as Adrien.

“You know what? I’m done. If she wants to play that she wants to marry a girl, then I can play along. And when she changes, I can say I told you so.”

“What the fuck.” Marinette’s voice was angry and low. “Who are you to say that anyone can just change their sexuality? Who are you to say that she’s not who she says she is?”

“She was never who she said she was to me!”

“Maybe if I was raised by you, I would be lying too! It took her years to realize, because of you. Strict parents only produce good liars. At least I can say that I’m honest with my parents. At least I can actually tell them the important things. Because every time,” she directed her words at both parents now, “you drop little comments or say things that you don’t think will affect them, it probably does. In a million ways that you can't predict. Everything you say leaves ripples on the world, and I just hope I can leave good ripples on you. You can’t change your sexuality. I’m bi. Kagami’s gay. Adrien’s not straight, either. You can’t change that for someone. They can figure it out for themselves and sometimes get it wrong the first time around. But it’s up to them to figure themselves out. Not you. It’s not up to you anymore what they do, who they want to marry. Not anymore. This wasn’t planned, I didn’t help either of them plan this. I’m just as surprised as you are, but I’m ready to support both of them through this. And if you don’t, then I’m going to have to ask you to get out of their lives.”

Marinette stared at them, daring them to do anything. Do something. Say something. Neither of them did.

Gabriel was the first to break. “Well, if you're not going to say anything  _ important _ , I have to get back to Alicante.”

Tomoe turned her back as well, merely sweeping her cane and walking off.

She heard clapping behind her. Marinette turned to see Chiyoko.

“Thank you, Marinette,” she said. “Raziel knows I've wanted to go off on her like that for  _ forever.  _ I’m a little pissed that I wasn't exactly the person responsible, but nonetheless. Thank you.”

Kagami and Adrien emerge from the bush.

“Go off, Mari,” Adrien said. “I know we didn't tell you about the plan - it was pretty last minute - but you were brilliant.”

Kagami just approached. Marinette dive-hugged her. “I love you so much, Kagami.”

“You weren’t hesitant. And that was key. You were the wild card, but it was worth it.”

Kagami and Adrien lay out the details of their plans. Insisting on a small wedding so they couldn't invite pro-Gabriel and Tomoe people and the two of them could get people that were on their side.

“You didn't tell me?” Luka looked...a little sad, almost.

“That's who I was texting last night. What you said when we fought about it had me thinking, so I reached out and made plans with Kagami.”

“Oh, okay. That makes more sense now.”

“Let's go home,” Kagami said.

“Good idea.” Chiyoko looked over. “I’ll see you guys around. Good luck.”

“I’ll catch up to you later, Chiyoko!” Kagami called as the other girl walked off.

And, taking her girlfriend’s hand, Marinette walked off.

Towards home. With her girlfriend, and her best friend, and her best friend’s boyfriend.

* * *

_ And you say, “Let's run away now _

_ I'll meet you when I'm out of my dress at the backdoor _

_ Baby, I didn't say my vows _

_ So glad you were around _

_ When they said ‘speak now.’” _

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, J! Hope you liked this.
> 
> Find me elsewhere:  
> beunforgotten -- writing Tumblr  
> alto-tenure -- main Tumblr  
> riverofliight -- Twitter


End file.
